


Excel In Nothing

by theultimatedweeb



Category: Aphmau Mystreet, Fanfiction - Fandom, OCs - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, aphmau fanfiction, aphmau mystreet fanfiction, aphmau ocs, mystreet fanfiction, mystreet ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatedweeb/pseuds/theultimatedweeb
Summary: A few ocs of mine and some friends make a group chat.this will be fun.





	Excel In Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing something like this. Get ready to die because this is terrible.  
> All these ocs are mine. They are aphmau mystreet ocs and this is an aphmau mystreet fanfiction (cringey and childish i know but s t i l l)

**_7:28 PM - Aphmau and Aaron’s House_ **

**_Emilia Lycan’s Sleepover_ **

 

“I’m bored.” Sasha sighed, sitting/laying upside down in the bright teal saucer chair in the corner of the room near the closet next to James.

“What should we do? Maybe play a board game?” Skylar suggested.

“But we just got done playing Monopoly.” Mayra said.

“Hmm..” everyone hmmed.

“Hey guys, we should make a group chat!” Emilia suggested.

“But we have like 11037 group chats and they always die out or someone starts drama.” Maraya complained. “And everyone at school finds out and wants to be added and it’s just an entire mess.”

“True, true. But this time, no one else will know asides from us.” Emilia explained. “We can talk about recently heard gossip and make plans without anyone accidentally finding out. We can be like a team and all that.”

“Sounds fun.” Sam said. “I’m in!”

“Yeah!” Skylar said.

“Let’s do this!” Sasha and James said simultaneously.

“Fine!” Maraya’s tone echoed defeat. “Let’s do this then.”

“Alrighty!” Emilia exclaimed. “I’ll make the chat then!”  


 

**_THE CHAT_ **

_ -insert chat name- _

Emilia: Yeet

Emilia: I think I added everyone

Skylar: Yea I think u added every1

Maraya: skylar please don’t tell me that you actually type like that

Skylar: Y not? Do u not like it?

Maraya: no.

Skylar: Ok fine I’ll stop

Maraya: Thank you

Maraya: Anyways

Maraya: if this chat dies or stays inactive for 2 days straight, you all owe be $10

James: Theres 6 of us here excluding you

Maraya: yes.

James: Thats $60

Maraya: exactly.

Sam: theres no way im paying anyone $10

Maraya: you will if this chat dies

Sam: like i just said, theres no way im paying you $10 you heathen

Emilia: …

Sasha: oh no

James: sam you idiot

James: you have no idea what youve done

Emilia: ALL MY FRIENDS ARE HEATHERNS TAKE IT SLOW

Sam: ...oh

Emilia: WAIT FO RHTE M TO ASK YOU WHO THEY KJNOW

Emilia: PLEaSE  EODNT MAKE NAY SUDEN MOVEs

Emilia: YOU DOnt awkljtdsf HT ahlaf

_ Skylar removed Emilia from the chat  
_

\----

“SKYLAR ADD ME BACK TO THE CHAT!” Emilia raged while laughing.

“STOP SINGING HEATHENS BY TWENTY ONE PILOTS OR I’LL HAVE YOU REMOVED PERMANENTLY.” Skylar yelled back.

“Fine.” Emilia reluctantly agreed.

**_THE CHAT_ **

_ -insert chat name- _

_ Skylar added Emilia to the chat _

Emilia: heyo im bacc

_ Sam changed Emilia’s name to Twenty One Pilots _

Sam: haha

Twenty One Pilots: bish

_ Twenty One Pilots changed Sam’s name to I Guess I’m a Sandwich _

I Guess I’m a Sandwich: i guess im a sandwich

_ Mayra is online _

Mayra: Hey guys we need to come up with a chat name.

James: yeah

Twenty One Pilots: what should it be?

Maraya: hmm….

Sasha: Well, maybe since nobody is supposed to know this exists

Sasha: And that we do plans and all that here

Sasha: Maybe we should call it Project Nothing?

I Guess I’m a Sandwich: not a bad idea

_ I Guess I’m a Sandwich changed the chat name to Project Nothing _

Maraya: “Project Nothing” lmao that’s what my parents decided to say when my mom was pregnant with me and they were planning everything

_ James changed Maraya’s name to Emo My Little Pony _

Emo My Little Pony: AS IF THERE’S ANY ROOM FOR YOU TO SPEAK YOU LITTLE GREMLIN

James: hahah

I Guess I’m a Sandwich: welcome to the club, emo my little pony

Emo My Little Pony: shut up

Mayra: so like,,,,, are we just going to type in this chat for the rest of the sleepover

Twenty One Pilots: i don’t see why not

Mayra: oh

James: R ee e e E E e e e .eee

_ Mayra changed James’s name to  _ R ee e e E E e e e .eee

R ee e e E E e e e .eee: yknow what?

R ee e e E E e e e .eee: i aint even mad.

Sasha: oof

Twenty One Pilots: GUYS I JUST HAD AN IDEA

_ Twenty One Pilots created Bot _

_ Twenty One Pilots changed Bot’s name to Alexa _

Emo My Little Pony: EMI NO

Twenty One Pilots: this is so sad

Twenty One Pilots:  **Alexa** play despacito

Alexa (Bot): Playing… Despacito 

_ Skylar is offline _

_ Emo My Little is offline _

_ Mayra is offline _

_ R ee e e E E e e e .eee is offline _

_ I Guess I’m a Sandwich is offline _

_ Sasha is offline _

Twenty One Pilots: all of you disappoint me.

__

\----

“Y’all disappoint me.” Emilia complained.

“The despacito meme will reach its end soon. You’re just one of the foolish few that will try to keep it alive and will continue to use that meme in the future when it’s died out and no longer funny and currently annoying.” Maraya said.

“You say that as if it’s not annoying now.”

“No, it’s still annoying now, it’ll just be even more annoying in the future.”

“Whatever.” Emilia sighed.

A few minutes of awkward silence filled the room.

“Anyone wanna watch a movie?” Sam suggested.

“Which one?” Skylar asked.

“What is there to choose from?” Maraya asked.

“Uh- Lemme see.” Emilia went to the closet where she kept her movies. “We have Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2, Pitch Perfect 3, Heathers, Mean Girls, all the Harry Potter Movies, Love, Simon, and the two Fairy Tail movies.”

           “Heathers?” Mayra, Skylar, and Sam all said at once. Oh boy. 

“ARE WE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM?” oh no. they were singing. 

“YOU GOT A BONE TO PICK?” Mayra sang “YOU’VE COME SO FAR WHY NOW ARE YOU PULLING ON MY DICK?”

“I’D NORMALLY SLAP YOUR FACE OFF” it switched to Skylar “AND EVERYONE HERE COULD WATCH”

“BUT I’M FEELING NICE, HERE’S SOME ADVICE, LISTEN UP BIOTCH” Sam semi-yelled.

Skylar and Mayra sang “I like”

“Looking hot, buying stuff they cannot” Sam’s turn

“I like”

“Drinking hard. Maxing dad’s credit card”

“I like”

“Skipping Gym, scaring her, screwing him”

“I Like”

“Killer clothes”

“KICKING NERDS IN THE NOSE” All of them this time, great.

“If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls, let your mommy fix you a snack” Skylar sang.

“ALRighty I’m gonna stop y’all right there.” Sasha interrupted them. “It’s time to watch the movie. Not have a mini-musical. No.”

Emilia put the movie in the DVD player. Seriously, Emi. Who, at this day and age, has a DVD player.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! If you made it this far then  
> 1) You skipped everything  
> 2) You actually read it and enjoyed it  
> 3) You actually read it and hated it
> 
> The Chat:  
> Chat Name: Project Nothing  
> Emilia: Twenty One Pilots  
> Skylar: Skylar  
> Mayra: Mayra  
> Sasha: Sasha  
> Sam: I Guess I'm a Sandwich  
> James: R ee e e E E e e e .eee  
> Maraya: Emo My Little Pony  
> Bots:  
> Alexa


End file.
